Portable electronic devices have gained widespread use and may provide various functions including telephonic functions, electronic text messaging or other personal information manager (PIM) application functions, gaming, navigation, and so on. Portable electronic devices include various types of devices such as cellular phones, smart phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and tablet computers.
In some cases, portable electronic devices may be touch sensitive devices. For example, some devices may include a display (e.g. a liquid crystal display (LCD)) with a touch-sensitive overlay, which may be particularly useful in a tablet computing device or where limited space is available for user input.
In some embodiments, a portable electronic device may include a keypad having a plurality of keys and optionally one or more function buttons in addition to the display. Other devices may not have a keypad.
Some portable electronic devices include a gyroscope for measuring the rotational velocity of the device. Measuring the rotational velocity of the device may be particularly useful for applications related to gaming, navigation, or augmented reality, for example.